


Transparent Curtains

by orphan_account



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Gen, M/M, Other, Pain, THIS IS DISCONTINUED PLEASE DONT LOOK AT THIS ITS SO UGLY AND OLD, Torture, and, big gay dance, dedede's dong, have mercy on me, hella gay, i just dont have the heart to orphan/delete this, kirby of the stars, please look away, relationships, this is my first full-blown fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby never really liked fighting. He hated having to fight others for things, especially over saving the universe, or over food.<br/>Why did people find violence necessary? He just wanted them to talk to him.<br/>That was how all of his friendships started. With violent arguments, angry domination attempts, and empty threats.<br/>Nevertheless, he somehow always found a way to make up with them… Or they would simply flee from fright.<br/>It also seemed that that was how most of his adventures began. He would usually be lazing about, until something inexplicable happened…<br/>That was exactly how his latest one started, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mothership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightouttapopstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/gifts).



> Aaaaa so this is gonna be super long. I hope you guys like it. ;u;

“Where’s the pilot?” King Dedede marched into the apparent control room of the crashed ship with his trusty hammer hoisted onto his shoulder. He began thumping his fists onto the strange glowing symbols, undoubtedly with no idea of what they meant.  Meta Knight merely watched in the corner, cautious, in case any enemies were to come up.

“Maybe we should split up and check the rooms?” Bandana Dee whipped out his spear, eyeing the strange contraptions in the corner nervously.

Dedede simply grunted and headed over to what appeared to be a cupboard with strange wires attached to its exterior. “Well ain’t this a beaut,” he reached out to run his paws along it but was stopped by Meta Knight.

Angrily, Dedede opened his mouth to protest but instead followed the knight’s line of vision. He was staring directly at a strange sensor that was perched on top of the odd cupboard.

“There is someone here,” Meta Knight kept his voice low and calm, eyes darting to and fro. “They are watching us. If we want to get out safely, we have to be careful, your Majesty.”

“What do you think it is?” Bandana Dee took a few careful steps towards them. “I wonder if they’re friendly.”

They all peered at an open hallway that seemed to appear in mere seconds. Dedede glanced at Bandana Dee, then back at the strange space. “Should we go?”

“I’m going,” a high-pitched voice behind them announced.

“Sheesh! Kirby! Didn’t we tell ya to stay behind?” Dedede fanned himself, eyes wide. “There’s no point. Let’s just blow up this ole thing and hope the… _things_ inside ain’t good.”

Glaring slightly at Dedede, Kirby stomped into the pitch black room. No matter how much he squinted, he couldn’t see anything… It was almost as if there was a black hole in the room sucking up all the light.

“G-guys…” he stammered, taking a few steps back towards the light. Unfortunately, he felt himself being pulled towards the strange _whirring_ machine in what appeared to be the center of the room. “There’s something here, poyo!”

Two paws grabbed his, and he could hear the constant flapping of Meta Knight’s wings.

“We gotcha, Kirby!” Dedede yelled over the increasing noise, pulling with all of his strength. After a couple of heart-stopping seconds, Kirby and Meta Knight popped out of the room, toppling over Dedede (who had been holding Meta’s feet) and Bandana.

“This place is filled with booby traps!” Bandana clung onto Dedede’s cloak. “What do we do?”

“We keep going,” a determined look was set on Kirby’s face and he led them all into the apparent main hall.

Huddled close to Dedede, Bandana Dee constantly poked at each shadow that appeared, yelping whenever he saw any of the eerie sensors from before. King Dedede was trembling a bit too, but he had to appear confident. After all, he _was_ the king. He had to set a good example.

“A dead end?” Kirby reached out to feel it.

“Wait!”

A flash of green and suddenly Kirby felt something sharp against his skin. Bright, cyan eyes stared back at him, cutting through the darkness.

Someone let out a gasp, and Kirby soon realised that it was the thing in front of him. Meta Knight had his golden sword to the neck of his attacker. Dedede and Bandana simply watched in fright – both of them fearful that someone could get hurt.

“Put your weapon down and I will do the same,” Meta Knight spoke. The metal that glinted with turquoise crystals on it lowered.

Without wasting the opportunity, Kirby focused all of his power on his unsatisfied stomach and inhaled the weapon inwards, quickly transforming into spark Kirby. He lit up the hallway, releasing sparks everywhere.

“Imbecile! You’ll destroy the ship!”

In surprise, Kirby stumbled backwards, falling back onto Dedede and Bandana. They said nothing and simply stared at the figure. Slowly raising his eyes off the floor, Kirby gawped at the floating female creature. She glared at him and crossed her hands; the strange ribbons that were attached to her hips floated at her feet, whipping back and forth dangerously.

“Not only do you strangers intrude our glorious mothership, but you also decide to attack me. And will you put that sword down?” She glowered at Meta Knight, eyes fixated on Galaxia sword. He simply watched her wordlessly, keeping his sword at her clothed neck.

“Who are ya?” Dedede seemed to have collected himself again, and he gave her a fierce look. “You’re the stranger here. This is _my_ land, and _my_ kingdom. Who do ya think you are?”

The girl scowled at him but then let out a small giggle. “My my. A king! No wonder why you seem so confident… And so _interesting_ …”

Dedede glowered at her, his feet causing the floor so shake slightly with every booming step he took. “Do ya think I’m stupid or something? I would never-“

“Bingo!” the previously inactive ribbons snapped forward and grabbed Dedede’s coat.

“Your Majesty!” Bandana hurriedly stabbed the ribbons with his spear, but, unfortunately for him and the rest of them, the ribbons simply slapped away his weapon, knocking them out of his paws.

“Forgive me for doing this, _King,_ ” the girl sneered, strange vein-like substance covered Dedede’s face. “But I’m going to have to put an end to this!”

She jumped up, forcing Dedede to crash onto the floor. The female pressed a button on a mysterious cupboard and Kirby immediately felt a sharp jolt of pain snap through his body. Loud screams echoed in the hallway, and before they knew it, Dedede and the girl were gone.


	2. ZOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandana and Taranza seem to be on bad terms. They try to get Dedede back.

Dedede jerked upwards from shock when she put him down on the ZOI machine, but seemed to go back to his comatose state from before. It didn’t really matter anyway. His insignificant life would be over soon.

It wasn’t that she derived pleasure from sucking the life out of others. Sadly, that was how her civilization had come to grow. It was _their_ source of life, hence the name ZOI, meaning _life_ in an ancient language.

As she tapped away on the transparent screens in front of her, she closely watched a screen in the corner of her eye. The pink puffball and its two friends were already awake.

Interesting, to say the least.

She smirked slightly. Maybe this would lift her mood after the _unfortunate predicament_ the mothership was in.

Her limb-like ribbons touched the intercom button.

_“Good evening, gentlemen,”_ her eyes were trained on their reactions, especially the dark blue one’s. He seemed to be the most mature out of all of them. It was amazing how he had even detected her presence. She suspected he had some advanced technology on him. If so… she had to keep a close eye on him. “ _Did you sleep well?”_

Indignantly, the pink puffball attempted kicking the holographic screen at which she was no doubt projected on.

_“Don’t worry,”_ she sniggered, aware of the orange creature with the spear attempting to make his way out of the hallway. “ _I’m safe in this control room. What you are though… Is up for speculation. Would you like to hear my proposal?”_

They all glanced at each other, eyes narrowed. She carried on.

“ _My ship has crash-landed on your planet. I want to get off this planet. You want me to as well, yes?”_ she paused, loading a map up next to her. “ _I need certain objects that are missing of my ship. Fortunately, they’re quite close by and-“_

“No way!” the pink one yelled. “Not again! I’m not falling for it again!”

_“Hn?”_ Was all she managed before the screen she was watching them on collapsed. She booted up a backup system installed in the hallway, just in time to see yet _another_ creature which 6 detached hands following them.

“ _What’s going on?”_ she screeched, for the first time feeling unsure of the ship’s abilities. Not only had it crashed and lost several parts, but now the defense and communication systems were failing. Alien footprints should be electrocuted on impact once they passed a certain barrier…

Never mind. She would eradicate them.

\---

“Is the king into being kidnapped?” Taranza asked, following them.

“It’s not funny!” Bandana snapped, turning around. “He could be in danger! I… I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happens!”

Taranza blinked, setting his mouth in a line. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I was simply commenting on the fact that I’ve seen him being kidnapped a lot.”

They simply stared at each other, unblinking.

“Come on, poyo,” Kirby sighed. “There’s no point in arguing.”

After carefully examining some room on the way through (but not without igniting a light just in case there was a black hole inside), they reached a door with turquoise markings quite like the knife the female creature wielded. Meta Knight peered at it closely, but then suddenly thrashed Galaxia sword at it, slicing it in shards.

Wordlessly, they stepped into what appeared to be a wide and open room with a single door on the other side.

“She’s going to ambush us, isn’t she?” Bandana gripped his spear tightly, moving closing to Meta.

_“Correct!”_ her voice echoed eerily as several holograms fizzed into view. “ _Well, what do you think? They’re the spitting image of you. It took me quite a while to properly trace your moves and such. Your holographic clones are incomplete but still excellent at slowing you down.”_

“Slowing us down?” Kirby glanced at the others. “From what?”

Another screen projected onto the strange cupboard in the corner of the room, revealing the female creature once again. But this time… Bandana gasped. Dedede was in some kind of machine, looking weaker by the second!

“Your majesty!” he yelled, slashing through his hologram quickly and rushing through the door.

“Bandana!” Meta Knight attempted to fly through his copy, but was swiftly blocked by it. The two slashed at each other, striking for what seemed to be an indefinite amount of time.

“ _I’m not sure how that little creature got through that you call ‘Bandana’,”_ she shrugged, “ _But he’ll be no problem to take down. Maybe his life force will be useful, too.”_

Kirby didn’t really understand what happened to the screen until he glanced at Taranza. The usually pallid spider glared furiously at the screen, commanding his spider webs to cover it entirely.

“Let’s save His Majesty,” Taranza looked at Kirby, holding something in his hand. Kirby nodded.

He sucked the Miracle Fruit up, feeling an overpowering sense of hunger deep in his stomach. Before he succumbed to trying to suck everything up, he noticed Meta Knight and Taranza running out of the room.

After that, everything went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo nothing fun happens in this--  
> I'm sorry for making the beginning so long and I swear the introductory bit will be over by at least the next chapter  
> I wonder if anyone got what Kirby was talking about when he said "Not again!" huehuehue  
> It's pretty obvious though


	3. Let's Start!

_Hurry, hurry._ Sweat trailed down the side of her head, her hands working frantically to pinpoint the enemies’ locations. Why wasn’t anything working? She cursed, slamming her hands down. Transferring the king’s life source wasn’t anywhere near finished.

Groaning audibly, she tried to bypass the passwords, entering the ship from all locations. Why was everything sealed off?

“This is the worst!” she spun around on her chair, kicking a nearby panel. “The absolute worst! Stupid ship! Stupid invaders! Stupid… Stupid…” she stood up, clenching her fists.

Angry tears fell, and she cursed herself for being so unprepared.

“Your Majesty!”

She turned around, eyes widening. The orange one had found his way in.

Dashing past her, he clawed at the machine, striking his spear at it. He kept at it for several minutes, being watched curiously by the female, but then stopped, panting.

“Why are you doing this?” he gave her a sideways glare, tears pricking the sides of his wide eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly grabbing his spear in an attempt to take it off him. “Why are _you_ doing this? Just suddenly deciding to come into our ship! The great Halcads!” She tugged at it, growing more furious by the second. “You think you can get away with it? You were the ones who made us crash, weren’t you?”

Bandana shook his head, pulling back. “No! You were the one who decided to land on Popstar! We were just going to see who you were!”

“So you decide to _march in and just trash the place?_ ” she screamed, wrenching the spear away from him. She breathed heavily, looking to the spear and then to Bandana. Grasping it tightly, she examined it. “This is your weapon? Pathetic. Why isn’t there any advanced technology?” she eyed the ribbon on the tip. “And what use does this have? You could’ve simply engineered a simple glue.”

She struck at him, smoothing out her suit as she did so. Bandana jumped to the side and picked up a metal cog on the side.

“Battling with scraps?” she sniggered. “Is that the best you can do? Why don’t you let me show you a little something-“

“Drop your weapon.”

“It’s you again,” she did as Meta Knight asked. “When did you even enter? Who even are you?”

“That’s nothing you should know,” he brought Galaxia even closer to her neck. “Bandana, make sure she doesn’t do anything.”

Bandana nodded, moving closer. “Okay, Sir Meta Knight.”

“Answer my questions truthfully,” Meta Knight’s eyes glowed. “Or there will be dire consequences.”

“Of course,” she mumbled. “I wouldn’t try anything. Not at all. Just let me get my…”

“Not a chance. First of all, why are you on this planet?”

“The mothership crashed due to unforeseeable circumstances.” She answered shortly, rolling her eyes. “I assume you did this.”

“The ship itself has no damage on its exterior. Why did you attack us?”

“You’re invaders!” she raised her voice. “W-what if you were the ones who were stopping me from accessing the engine?”

“You mean you tried to lift off?” Bandana asked, still trying to pry open the ZOI machine Dedede was in.

“Of course!” she clenched her fists. “What else would I do on this miserable planet?”

“Unseal the king.” Meta Knight ordered. She grudgingly obliged, tapping at the sides. Bandana pounced onto him as soon as the cover was lifted.

“We were going to arrive at a beautiful paradise,” she said, staring at Bandana trying to wake up Dedede. “Until we crash-landed here. Everything is password-locked, even though my fingerprints should access everything. It doesn’t recognise me. Someone’s hacked it from the inside out.”

At that moment, Taranza floated in whilst holding Kirby. “Sir Meta… You should see this.”

“You found the sleep chambers, didn’t you?” the female spoke quickly. “There’s nothing to see there. You don’t need to go in again.”

“What is it?” Kirby mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“If I tell you will you stay away from them?” she seemed to grow increasingly distressed.

“Very well, then.” Meta Knight said.

“This ship was on autopilot. We were all asleep. The promised land…” her gaze was faraway. “We were supposed to arrive without delay. But… Just in case, several of us were selected to wake up in case anything happened.”

“Has anything happened other than this?” Taranza inquired.

“No,” her eyes darted to and fro. “I’m the only one who woke up. I can’t access anything either…”

Kirby finally pulled his gaze from the floor and faced her. “I’ll help you lift off, poyo.”

“Don’t ya remember what happened last time?” Dedede propped himself up, finally awake. “That damned Magolor…”

“But he’s good now!” Kirby argued. “Maybe she’s just in trouble!”

“I just need a special drive to hack into the mothership,” she pleaded, stepping back a bit. “Please…”

“I don’t know…” Dedede stood up with the help of Bandana.

Kirby silently walked over to her. “It’s not easy for me to believe you. Please tell us the truth. I want to help, I really do…”

“Kirby’s too kind-hearted.” Dedede shook his head.

“I…” she clenched her fists. “I’m sorry. But I can’t guarantee the fact that I won’t lie. Please understand.”

Dedede stared at her for a few seconds. “I’ll leave a few of my Waddle Dees here. I’m trustin’ you on this one, Kirby.” He sighed. “Just when I thought I could get a little rest from all these evil aliens…”

“I’m not evil,” she flushed red. “I thought _you_ were evil. Anyway, I assume that you have factories here. I’ll need to go to them and collect scraps and-“

“Wait a minute,” Dedede pointed at her. “You attack _us_ and then say that _we’re_ evil? There’s gotta be somethin’ wrong with you.”

“It seems that the customs of this planet are different to my home planet,” she muttered.

“How so?” Taranza asked.

“When someone enters a foreign ship, they get blasted. Therefore, you should feel lucky my attempts in killing you weren’t successful.”

 

“Eh, trust me, we do.” Dedede rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get ya off of my land. Out we go.”

 

“O-outside?” she panicked, throwing her hands in the air. “I haven’t tested the Nitrogen levels yet! What if it’s unsuitable and makes me age quickly? I can’t risk that because-“

“Blah blah blah!” Dedede pushed her out of the room. “Excuses, excuses! Did ya really think we’d do all the dirty work for ya? You’re comin’ with us!”

Kirby exchanged glances with Bandana Dee. The other shrugged, and then ran after Dedede.

“Sir Meta, is it alright if I place a tracking device on her?” Taranza said.

“I don’t see why not. We can’t risk anything happening.”

Kirby stared at the ground. “I’ll try to talk to her. I’m sure she’s not that bad.”

After that, he stormed out just in time to watch Dedede and Bandana tugging on the girl’s ribbons and trying to force her outside.

“N-no! I can’t do this!” she grabbed the sides of the door, trying to pull herself back in.

“Why are you so scared?” Bandana tilted his head to the side, barely pulling on her strange appendage. “It’s really nice outside. It’s not even raining.”

“Rain?” her eyes widened. “P-please no…”

“Um, excuse me?” everyone stopped and looked at Kirby. “It’s fine. Outside isn’t that bad.”

“You don’t know anything,” she grimaced. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“No, no!” Kirby waved his paws and opened the door. “Look! I’m outside! The wind’s really nice…” he breathed in. “There are all sorts of trees too. Don’t you want to see all the fruit?”

“I…” she let go of the door, watching him intently. “Acid. Isn’t there acid rain?”

“Acid?” he blinked. “We just have water here. It feels really comforting when it falls, too. It doesn’t hurt.”

Dedede moved away from her and his gaze flickered from her to Kirby. “Yeah, I’m going back to my castle for now. Why don’t ya show her around, Kirby? When you’re done we’ll set off. She is a guest, I guess…”

“I’ll come with you,” Bandana held onto Dedede’s robe. The king shook his head, and kneeled on one foot.

“Listen, Bandy,” he whispered, clamping a hand down on Bandana’s head. “I’m trustin’ ya to keep everythin’ under control around here. I still don’t really trust her. But I trust you. A lot. Got it?”

Bandana nodded, stars in his eyes.

“Good,” Dedede rubbed his paw on Bandana’s head. “Report back if anything happens.”

“O-of course, your highness!” he saluted determinedly. Dedede grinned and began walking back to his castle.

“The wind _is_ really nice…” the girl sighed, walking out onto the ship’s deck. She watched the leaves of a nearby tree rustle and took in the sweet fresh air. Slowly, she removed the hood of her suit off her head, leaving her hair to flow freely in the air. “This place is beautiful.”

“I can show you more stuff!” Kirby exclaimed. “We can see waterfalls, fields, and best of all, Dedede’s castle!”

“Why is that so exciting?” she asked.

“He has sweets!” Kirby beamed. “Come on, let’s go – um, what’s your name? I’m Kirby, by the way.”

“Ambrosia,” she clasped her hands together. “And I’d love to see everything this beautiful planet has to offer.”


	4. This Ship Is Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia gushes about the mothership.

The sight of rows upon rows of sleeping creatures made Taranza feel sick. It reminded him of his late beloved queen. They looked _dead_. 

He could see through Meta Knight's pallid façade. He was disturbed, too. It was unnatural. They all looked so weak and frail, trapped inside machines that connected to the ribbon limbs they had similar to the girl who attacked Kirby and the rest. 

"What do we do?" He spoke up first, searching for a light. It was clear that this room hadn't been touched in years as thick dust coated everything.  

"We wait," Meta Knight replied. "We don't know enough about this mothership." 

Silence loomed once again. If Taranza was to be completely honest, he would say that he found it awkward to be in Meta Knight's company. 

In fact, now that he thought about it, he was uncomfortable with everyone. Everyone but Kirby and Dedede, that was. 

So, he muttered a brief goodbye and ran outside to where Kirby, the enemy, and... Bandana Dee were.  

"Where did the king go?" Taranza glanced around, half-expecting him to just jump out of a bush.  

"He went to the castle!" Kirby chirped, on top of a branch. "I'm going to show Ambrosia around!" 

"Who's- Oh. Okay. I see." His gaze trailed to her, and she simply stared at him. This would be fun... "Kirby, I have to ask. Why were you knocked out when I went back to you?" 

The pink puffball's face turned blank but then he gave a sheepish grin. "Oh! I think I sucked everything too hard. I also swallowed something that tasted weird..." 

The strange girl's eyes narrowed in confusion. "There was nothing in that room other than the holograms and message boards. It used to be used for training matches and nothing else. Perhaps we should check your health." 

"No, I'm fine!" Kirby jumped off the tree branch and gave a large smile. "See, poyo? Maybe I just imagined things." 

Taranza opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the girl again. 

"Well, if that's the case, we should start our search. I need a few cables, a small energy source, and some sort of hard drive." When she was met with confused looks, she continued. "Don't you have factories? Machinery? Anything?" 

"We have some stuff left over from the Haltmann Works invasion, poyo," Kirby said, shrugging. "But we tried to get rid of most of that." 

"There are temples with crystals," Bandana Dee piped up. "They're in deep caves, though. The great king and I only managed to find a few, but there are more marked on the map." 

"Map?" Kirby tilted his head. "I've never seen temples here..." 

"They were only activated because we had a piece of Haltmann Work's machinery with us," Bandana replied. "I'm not sure how they're connected in any way, but it would be worth checking them out again." 

"Can I have a look at it?" Ambrosia took a few steps towards Bandana Dee. "I'd like to see the technological advancements and compare it to the mothership." 

"Of course," Taranza interrupted. "But only when you show us your mothership. We're not going to let you do whatever on this planet, you know." 

She shrugged and walked towards the entrance of the mothership. "Welcome inside. I won't blast you this time." 

\--- 

Bandana Dee found himself inspecting every bit of the control panel, clutching his spear tightly in case of hidden enemies. Once he was finished, he watched Ambrosia type on the transparent keyboard. 

"Is there something you want to say?" She asked after a while, not turning around. 

If Bandana Dee had a mouth, he would've stuck his tongue out at her. But, he didn't. "What are you doing?" 

"Regulating the ship's conditions."  

"Why? I thought it was on autopilot." 

Ambrosia finally faced him, gritting her teeth. "I'm forcing it to use minimum energy. Do you understand now?" 

If Bandana Dee had a mouth, he would've frowned. But, he didn't. "Okey. Have you checked why the other people in this ship haven't woken up?" 

"I... Can't," she averted her gaze. "I can't seem to access most of the ship's information. Usually my fingerprints would allow me administrator privileges but... It looks like someone's hacked into it." 

"Is there anyone you think would attack you?"  

"Um, no? We've been asleep for thousands of years. I don't see why anyone would follow the mothership and attack only now. It must be someone from this planet." 

After closing several files, Ambrosia switched off the control panel. "Are your friends in the ZOI chambers or the rooms containing the life pods? I'd prefer it if they were in the former." 

"They can go where they want," Bandana said harshly. "We're not letting you leave this ship until we stop all threats." 

Ambrosia placed a hand on her hip, glaring at him. "Of course, Bandy. What's the name of this planet, by the way?" 

"...Popstar." He answered, irritated at the nickname.  

"Oh! That's quite far. I'm glad that the mothership has gotten so far." She clapped her hands together. "Well, that's one positive thing in this mess. We might even be close to the ultimate destination." 

"Ultimate destination?" Bandana Dee adjusted the bandana on his head. 

Her eyes sparkled with delight. "It's a land of wonder and beauty, promised to us by the Gods themselves. It's where we're destined to live. Our new home. A... paradise!" She twirled around. "Our old home was ruined by the generations before us. Now, it's a land of waste. The Gods suggested to our leader to travel to a faraway world... So they made this ship. That's right, it was created by the Gods themselves!" She stopped. "Aren't you in awe?" 

"I've already seen a ship that was created by Gods," he replied. "It was smaller than this one, but still pretty impressive on its laser beams." 

"Laser?" She tilted her head. "That's only supposed to be used for combat. Anyway, I love this ship! One day, we'll reach the promised land and our civilisation will flourish once again." 

"Where's that?" Bandana asked. 

He was met with a blank stare. Then, a nervous smile. 

"The Gods programmed this ship for us. They didn't tell us where it was. We weren't supposed to know. Only to create the technology that would allow us to be frozen in time and be able to get across. That is all." 

"That's pretty weird." Bandana commented. She simply shrugged and began making her way out of the room, Bandana following.  

Even though Bandana Dee was used to seeing large and unfamiliar spaces, the mothership was still confusing. It was similar to the mazes that he had read about, especially with the identical doors and corridors.  

"They're in the storage rooms," she said with an indecipherable look. "Ah. That makes a big problem. And they've knocked down the door..." She examined it, running a finger along what used to be a door. "Oh dear." 

"What's wrong?" Bandana Dee asked, moving forward to look inside of the room. She began walking quickly inside, and he hurriedly followed.  

"We have skills stored inside of these rooms that we can... in a sense, eat." She explained, looking through the musty shelves. "I used one that grants me the skill to understand you. It's practically an invention to grant you understanding of any language you hear." 

"That sounds like Kirby's copy ability." He peered at them, noticing that they looked like scraps of glass. 

"Yes. The only difference is the fact that Kirby sucks up objects, and, uhm, live things, whereas this-" she picked it up, "-is absorbed by these." She pointed to the ribbons around her neck. "This particular Skill Box has the skill of memorizing things easily. We have thousands stored of each."  

"So you're going to have to keep using the Skill Box to understand us?" He asked and she nodded in response. "Why don't you just try to understand us?" 

"That's very inconvenient," she sighed. "Oh! There are your friends. Come on, Bandy." She smirked at him and he glared back. 

"Bandana Dee! Ambrosia!" Kirby greeted loudly, waving. "We were just about to look for you!" He pounced onto Bandana, hugging him tightly. He gladly hugged back.  

"Where is our first destination?" Ambrosia asked dully.  

"It's in Onion Ocean!" Kirby grinned, pulling away from Bandana. "It's really cool because then you'll get to see fish and-" 

He was suddenly interrupted by loud noises that sounded like eruptions. Meta Knight brought out his sword, and Taranza spun around in shock.  

"Is that... Supposed to happen?" Ambrosia asked, looking from side to side. "Does Popstar have any volcanoes?"  

"No...?" Kirby replied before the ship shook and they fell to the floor. Meta Knight stood his ground, helping up Bandana Dee.  

"What's going on?" Ambrosia's voice grew louder. "Are we being attacked?" 

"The king-" Meta Knight said quickly. "We have to check on Dedede!" 

"Why? What's going on?" She urged them to respond. Kirby grabbed her hand, and everyone ran outside. "Where are we going?" 

"The tremors came from that way," Even Kirby looked worried. "Next to Castle Dedede!"


End file.
